pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hanabira
Akira Hanabira is the main protagonist of PriPara: Idol Dream. She is a lovely and cool-type idol. Her main color is both pink and black and her primary brand is Rockin' Happiness. Akira dreams of becoming a famous musician, but changes her dream into becoming an idol. She also has the Prism Voice. Appearance Akira has long wavy auburn hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. She is taller than her other friends, being 5'4", and looks a lot like a model. She usually wears lovely type clothing, but mixes cool type clothing with it. In PriPara, her hair is short and pink. Her eyes and skin color remained the same, but almost everything else changed. She also became a bit smaller by a couple of inches. Personality Akira is a determined, brave and selfless young girl. She has a strong sense of justice and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can be blunt and say things with out thinking twice, but Akira has a kind heart. Akira can also be very stubborn, hard-headed, lazy and oblivious of others feelings for her. She is quite intelligent, being one of the top students in her class and studies hard. She is also a very talented songwriter, and writes most of her own songs, with Arisa, as well as her friend's and unit's songs. Dreaming of being a rock star, Akira has some qualities of a rock star, but is also very girly and loves all things cute. Relations Family *'Mrs. Hanabira' *'Mr. Hanabira' Friends *Reo Takahashi ::Reo is Akira's classmate and close friend. Reo was the one who showed Akira the world of PriPara and told her about the special Prism Voice, which Akira has. Reo was Akira's first friend in the PriPara world and first partner. Reo also has special feelings for Akira, but Akira is unaware of what Reo feels about her. *Arisa Akiyama ::They are classmates and acquaintances during the first couple of episodes, and later became very close friends. Akira admirea Arisa very much, due to her amazing talent in guitar and cool aura when she plays. The two of them never really talked before meeting each other in PriPara, but didn't know who each other was at first. Akira may also have some special feelings for Arisa. The two of them later formed a duo unit called Aki☆Ari. *Maria Yumiko ::Maria is Akira's best friend and classmate. Maria is also the designer of Akira's primary brand, Rockin' Happiness. Coords Rockin' Happiness *Sweet Rock Coord (Casual Coord) *Rockin' Happiness Cyalume Coord *Swing Flower Coord *Spicy Candy Coord *Lovely Moonlight Coord No Brand Coords *Dream Coord Songs Solo *Hoshizora~ (Rock Ver.) *Beautiful Day Duo *Idol Rock Unit *La La Tale~! Role in the Story Making Drama Solo *Rockin' Concert *Starlight Wonder Unit Quotes Trivia *During the Cyalume Change, Akira's aura is multicolored stars, ribbons and guitars. Gallery Category:Miki-Prism-Star Category:PriPara: Idol Dream Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Idols Category:Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Cool Category:Lovely Category:Lovely Idol Category:Short Hair Category:OC Category:Oc Category:Rockin' Happiness Category:Charming Category:Cute Idol Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Girly Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Passionate Category:Lazy Category:Loving Category:Feminine Category:Fair Skin